1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to flexible transparent film packages having closures with tearing or breaking means. More in particular, the invention relates to receptacles having transparent, plastic bag walls designed to be rolled together and having separate securing elements which extend substantially 180.degree. or more around the side edge of the roll wherein the securing elements include a dead fold.
2. Background Information:
Disposable, resealable bags have many uses in the food industry some of the more notable being the storage and displaying of ready to eat bakery products. If there are a lot of bakery products within a bag then problems arise concerning keeping the products contained therein fresh after multiple openings and reclosings of the bag. Additionally, concern in the market for detection of product tampering has dictated that packaging of orally consumable products contain some means for detection of product tampering. Thus, packaging of ready to eat food products which must be kept fresh has become complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,490 to Williams et al. discloses a sealed bag and method producing a sealed bag. A frangible strip of paper is attached to a face of a bag projecting beyond the top and sides of the bag. Flaps at the top and sides are adhesively attached to the bag to secure the closed bag. The bag is opened by ripping one of the lateral side flaps. Means for reclosing the bag are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,066 to Matchett discloses means for sealing tin-tie bags. A tin-tie is attached to a support member which in turn is attached to an outer surface of a wall of a bag adjacent the top. The top of the bag is folded over and downwardly and the tin-tie is folded around the lateral sides to hold the fold. No support member having laterally extended areas is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,976 to Matchett discloses means for sealing tin-tie bags. A flap is attached to a wall of a container near the open end. The flap has a tin-tie extending across the flap with ends extending beyond the lateral sides. Tabs depend from the ties which seal the container where the flap is folded over. Matchett does not disclose end tabs extending from lateral sides of the flap which have perforations for ripping.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,840 to Bauer discloses package fastening means. A paper sheath is secured upon one side of a paper bag adjacent the top. The sheath has portions extending beyond the sides. Within the sheath is a metal tie consisting of a flat strip of foldable metal. The bag is closed by bending the extended areas inwardly flat against the sheath and folding top portions of the bag downwardly and inwardly flat against the lower portions and taping. There is no flat support member having end tabs with perforations wherein a metal tie is attached on outer surfaces of the support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,668 to Hultberg discloses a recloseable bag. A support member is attached to outer surfaces of a bag adjacent the top. A tin-tie is attached to the support member. The member is folded downwardly and inwardly for closing th bag opening. The tin-tie is folded around the sides of the folded member. No laterally extended areas of the support member is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,087 to Styers discloses a tamper-proof, recloseable package and closure therefor. A closure strip having a flat, deformable wire positioned therein is attached to an outer wall of a bag adjacent the top. When the top is folded over the portion of the closure containing the deformable wire, the envelope portion of the closure containing the deformable wire will not seal thereto so that the end tab portions of the enclosed wire can be unfolded from the bag, permitting the bag to be opened. No support member having extended areas with perforations along lateral sides is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,106 to Rosen discloses a bag closure. A blank having articulatable sections is attached to an outer wall of a bag adjacent the open end. Tabs extend from the lateral sides and fold around and close the sides of the folded-over top. The tabs are not perforated for easy breaking and no tin-tie is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,955 to Raines et al. discloses a bag with bendable retainer strip, and method of making the same. A recloseable bag is provided with a lip projection above the bag mouth which carries a bendable retaining strip having opposite end tab extensions. No end tabs having perforations on lateral sides is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,704 to Rose discloses a bag fastener. A tin-tie is attached to top portions of a bag such that folded over end portions are secured. No support member having extending tabs with perforations is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,066 to Peckham discloses closure means. A sealable bag closure for cookies and the like has a blank with several foldable panels having several adhesive areas attached adjacent the bag opening. No support member having laterally extending tabs is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,835 to Wentz discloses a container closure. Flap-like means project upwardly from aligned edges at the opening of a container; a plurality of bendable tongue-like members are secured thereto. No support member having lateral extensions with perforations is disclosed.
The prior art does not teach a transparent plastic disposable bag which can be opened, reopened, closed and reclosed a multitude of times wherein tampering with the bag is ascertainable by a purchaser. The absence of such a teaching is due to the problems associated with transparent plastic bags. For example, transparent plastic bags currently do not have what is referred to as "good propagational tear strength", i.e., tearing of the plastic material destroys the integrity of the bag. In contrast, bags made of paper can be torn with out destroying the integrity of the bag. Another problem associated with transparent plastic bags is that they do not have the ability for maintaining dead folds, i.e., when the plastic material is folded the fold does not stay folded. In contrast, paper when folded will tend to stay folded. Folding provides an efficient barrier to the outside environment such that ready-to-eat food can be freshly maintained within a bag having its opening folded shut
Transparent plastic material is the material of choice for displaying ready to eat goods such as cookies and the like. A consumer is able to see the contents of the package made from transparent plastic. Accordingly, there is a long felt yet unsolved need in the art for a transparent plastic openable and reclosable tamper evident bag.